school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Trent Boyett
Trent Boyett is a bully and the deuteragonist of the show School Daze. He appeared in almost every episode. Trent does not appear in “Allison’s Fireworks”, “Someone’s in the Kitchen with Gammy”, “An Abusive Day Off”, “William’s Departure” or many other episodes taking place outside of school. He has only appeared on South Park once, in the episode "Pre-School". His voice was an impersonation of Robin Gibb from the Bee Gees, done by Trey Parker. His younger voice was provided by Rochelle Leffler. Trent was framed by the boys for burning down the pre-school classroom and grievously injuring a teacher. As a result, he was sent to a juvenile prison. Five years later he returned to South Park for revenge. Personality Even in pre-school, he used extremely foul language and was seen bullying another boy for no known reason. Although Trent always had an abrasive disposition, five years wrongfully spent in prison seems to have hardened him and his resolve. After his release, he was extremely driven by his hatred of the boys, seeking them out and stopping at nothing for his revenge. Butters' attempts at reasoning with him were futile, as were the boys' pleadings at the end of the episode. He is completely ruthless, exacting punishments of extreme brutality on all of his victims. At one point, the doctor remarks, "I don't know what kind of kid would do this to other people; I only know that I wouldn't ever want to be on that kid's bad side". Trent is a very angry kid, he hates many things, such as Juvie, School, his Teachers, and Tom’s friends (except Caillou). But most of all, he hates homework, he freaks out every time it is assigned, He usually gets it done on the bus or during class, but if he doesn’t finish them on the bus, he would call them “Home Assignments”. As the series progressed, Trent has gotten more mature, as he began to lash out on his teachers less often, and stopped complaining about homework or quizzes out loud(now he just complains to his allies), but he still hates them. Appearance Trent has short, wild blond hair, and wears a black muscle shirt, a tattered red vest, a gold chain necklace, gray pants, and black shoes. He had a tattoo on each shoulder, the left one a skull with "Never Forget", and the right one a cross with "Vengeance is Mine, sayeth the lord". He also carried around a switchblade with "Kill all betrayers" scrawled on it. He appears to have a nasty-looking glare when pissed off. As a pre-schooler, he wore a similar outfit, but had an aquamarine sweater with a picture of a truck on it underneath the vest. In cold weather, he wears a red and black striped jacket with a black hat. In Senior Year, he wears a dark red trenchcoat. In Gym Class and Unified Track, he wears his black tank top with gray cargo shorts. In Unified Basketball, Trent wears a red t-shirt underneath the standard navy blue and gray Unified Panthers jersey, black shorts, and his black sneakers. For Swimwear, Trent wore red plaid swim trunks with a pocket on each side. On the last day of High School Experience, Trent wore a light blue FHS t-shirt under his red vest, as well as his usual gray pants and black shoes. During his graduation from 8th Grade, Trent wore a red suit with a white shirt and a black tie, as well as black shoes. He wore a similar outfit to Homecoming, but his jacket is unbuttoned and he doesn't wear a tie. During the Best Buddies Prom and Track Banquet, He wore a red short-sleeved polo shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. During Aunt Sally and William’s Wedding, Trent wore a dark red dress-shirt paired with a light gray vest, a black bow-tie, and the same black trousers and shoes from Prom & Banquet. Biography Trent was very foul-mouthed and considered the "toughest, baddest" kid in the pre-school class. The boys had wanted to play "Firemen" (which involved urinating on a fire to put it out) and asked Trent to burn something for them, which he agreed to, as he burned "a lot of stuff". When the boys failed to put out the fire, it spread and set their teacher, Ms. Claridge, on fire. The resultant burns were so severe that Ms. Claridge would be confined to a wheelchair and could only communicate by beeping once for "yes" and twice for "no". Trent tried to tell the police that it was the boys' fault, but the boys (as well as Butters, who didn't want to get grounded for being involved) denied it, causing Trent to be sent to Juvenile Hall for five years. As he was being taken away, he swore revenge. The day he was released from prison, he went straight after Butters, giving him a wedgie so massive it nearly killed him, two "Indian sunburns", a "charlie horse", a "titty-twister", a "swirly", a "noogie", and a "Polish bike ride", causing Butters to wind up hospitalized. The boys later got the help of the sixth graders to defend them, but Trent overpowered all of them, even giving one of them a "Texas Chili Bowl" (involving Tabasco sauce, a telephone and the anus). History repeated itself when Trent once again tried to tell the police of the boys' involvement, only to be carted off to Juvenile Hall for another five years, after a misunderstanding of Ms. Claridge's response: after beeping twice, the police officer interpreted it as "Yes, yes". A few years later, Scott Tenorman (A.K.A, The Cheater) got Patrick sent to Remington Middle School. He did not enjoy it for numerous reasons, One of them being Ms. Cook, a sixth grade teacher who was always nasty to Tom and Patrick, Then, in South Park: The Metal of Trust, him and his friends challenged Scott Tenorman to a swim race, Patrick lost the first race due to Scott tricking him into losing on purpose, which caused Cartman to yell at him. But they won the second race, which resulted in Scott threatening to shoot him, then, Jesus showed up and sent him to hell, where he resides to this day, Unfortunately, there was no one else left to replace Patrick, so Trent was chosen to take his place, Trent has been vowing revenge on him ever since. Relationships Trent doesn't really get along with anyone that well. Some examples would be Willy, who Trent finds really annoying, Janet, who he constantly argued with in the Original Series, Mrs. Ruben, who always nagged Trent in the 8th Grade Adventures Series, and AJ, who always bugged him about Willy's habit of walking on his toes in the High School Years Series, But the people who he despises the most are Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters because they got him sent to juvie for burning Ms. Claridge twice, and Patrick because he caused him to forcefully attend Remington Middle School and Franklin High School. Other than those people, Trent can tolerate other people. Trivia * Trent is the first main character to debut on South Park. Second being William P. Connelly. * According to the DVD commentaries, although some of young Trent Boyett's dialogue contained explicit language, the child voice actor was not required to actually swear. The script contained euphemisms like "doo-doo-heads", which were later bleeped out to sound as if explicit language was used. * He cameos in "Bass to Mouth" on the Eavesdropper website in one of the smaller stories on the right side. He appeared to be in a courtroom. * Here is a list of episodes that Trent did not appear in: ** Allison’s Fireworks *** Someone’s in the Kitchen with Gammy *** An Abusive Day Off *** William’s Departure *** Skype Chat With Alex *** Troll Tuesday *** A Weekend of Shopping *** Meet William’s Mother *** Ornament Shopping *** Polynesian Movie *** Meet the Griffins! *** School Daze Christmas Chronicles 1: The Feud That Started it all. *** School Daze Christmas Chronicles 3: Technological Snow Day *** School Daze Christmas Chronicles 4: A Cloudy Shopping Spree *** Alex Goes to the Dentist (Mii Avatar, also mentioned) *** Cabin Fever! *** Triple Birthday Party *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 1: A Medical Poaching *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 4: Pikachu vs. Pancham *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 7: The SIck Life *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 9: Griffin Family Therapy *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 10: Gender Exposed! *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 18: Double Trouble in Hingham *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 19: The Brunch Bunch *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 20: Marathon Guy *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 23: Most Work and Some Play *** Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 24: The Boring Eclipse *** The Walking Vlogger *** Sweet Mother of Mine (flashback) *** Return of the Wimps (Part 4) *** Allison's Concert 5: The Missing Cat Mystery *** Disaster at the Drive-In *** Allí, You’re a Firework! *** The Lazy Bunch *** Life at the Cottage *** Driving-Into Attempt #2 *** Skills of Badminton *** The Fairest of Dogs *** Suicidal Jaguar *** Hooked on Sweets *** The Trouble with Traffic *** Gathering the Aquatic Heroes *** Sally’s School *** Shoe Shopping *** Return of the Pokemon Trainers *** The Patty Poachers *** Lost in Natick *** Enter Brock and Misty! *** Animadness! *** Team Rocket’s Mentorship Program *** Till We Meet Again! *** Weekend at Gammy’s *** Simapalooza (Sim only) *** The Target Trip *** The Connellys Night Out * Trent is the only main character to wear the same outfit for the whole series. * The identities of Trent's parents are unknown until School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life. * The color of Trent's eyes are revealed in the same movie * Trent only appears in 2 episode of the Paradise series(not including Uncle Funtime 4). Gallery Trent FS.png|Trent's Forever Sophomores Artwork Trent HSY.PNG|Trent's High School Years Artwork Trent 8GA.PNG|Trent's 8th Grade Adventures Artwork Trent OS.PNG|Trent's Original Series Artwork Trent SP.PNG|Trent's South Park Artwork 125a.jpg|Trent on South Park Studios Picture_12.png|Trent as a pre-schooler in "Pre-School". Preschool01.jpg|Trent sets fire to some paper. Preschool04.jpg|Trent is wrongfully framed by the boys. Preschool05.jpg|A policeman arrests Trent. Preschool07.jpg|Trent is released from juvie. Preschool10.jpg|"Three seconds!" Trent_SP.png Trent_8GA.png Trent_HSY.png Trent_FS.png Trent OS.PNG Omniverse Trent.png|Trent's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Trent_SC.png|Trent's Advanced Education Artwork Trent_DD.png|Trent's Dog-Daze Artwork Trent_SY.png|Trent's Senior Year Artwork Trent_7GSY.png|10-15 Year-Old Trent in Senior Year Flashbacks